


The House's Valuables

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Hawkman (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost walked through a door before his invisible eyes widened.
Kudos: 1





	The House's Valuables

I never created DC characters.

Gentleman Ghost walked through a door before his invisible eyes widened. There were two silver necklaces on display in the living room. After Gentleman Ghost approached the glass case, his hand phased through it. He took the necklaces and admired them. ''A thief in life. A thief after my life ended,'' he muttered.

Gentleman Ghost turned to another case. ''Oh?'' He began to approach it and admire four silver bracelets. He seized them. The bracelets were placed in his vest. At least the necklaces were with new companions.

Footsteps were why Gentleman Ghost glanced at stairs. His eyes were wide again the minute a girl viewed him with one expression of curiosity. They settled on the stuffed animal she held. Her own valuable.

Gentleman Ghost bowed before he vanished with bracelets and necklaces.

THE END


End file.
